hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Silent Assassin
Silent Assassin is a rating that can be achieved in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, Hitman: Contracts, Hitman: Blood Money, and Hitman: Absolution when Agent 47 completes a mission sufficiently silently. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' How to achieve In order to obtain Silent Assassin, you must: * Player can, at most, have an alert or a "no target killed" to achieve the rating. ''Hitman: Contracts'' How to achieve In order to obtain Silent Assassin, you must: * Kill no more than 2 enemies. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' How to achieve Note that requirements differ based on difficulty. In order to obtain Silent Assassin, you must: * Have no covers blown. Note that you cannot get your cover blown if you're wearing the suit. * Have no witnesses left alive. * Never get caught on camera, except if you take the video tape before leaving the mission. * Leave no evidence (suit and custom weapons) (Expert and Professional only). * Kill only your targets (except with accidents). * No bodies, unconscious or dead, may be found (except for the dead bodies of accident kills) (Expert and Professional only). * No one must be injured apart from targets and accident kills. ''Hitman: Absolution'' How to achieve The rankings achieved in Absolution are based on the new score system which gives points for actions such as hiding bodies and killing discreetly and takes points for mistakes such as killing guards and civilians and being spotted. The number of points needed to receive any of these ranks varies between missions. The rating Silent Assassin in Absolution is only available in checkpoints with targets, because killing the targets discreetly will award the "Silent Assassin" bonus points. *'Agent' *'Veteran' *'Specialist' *'Professional' *'Shadow' *'Silent Assassin' Silent Assassin is achieved by not being spotted and by not killing anyone other than the target(s), but non-targets can be subdued without the risk of losing Silent Assassin—the lost points in this case can be recovered by hiding the body. As such, it is not available in purely stealth-based levels, so the best you can get there is usually the "Shadow" rating. To get Silent Assassin rating for the whole level, all the sublevels should have a target, otherwise Shadow is the highest achievable ranking. Shadow rank requirements are: staying undetected, acquiring the evidence and compensating for every negative score you get. In other words, you can kill non-targets and get the shadow rank, as long as you hide the body afterwords. It will not work on civilians since killing them taxes with much heavier negative score. Two chapters don't have the evidence which is necessary for the Shadow ranking: one is the Burning Hotel in the 4th mission (Run For Your Life), so the highest rating available there is Professional. But in that case you need all the challenges complete and playing on Purist perfectly to achieve the highest score. The Dressing Rooms in 5th mission (Hunter and Hunted) also lacks evidence, but the Shadow ranking can still be achieved for the mission. Effect * In Hitman: Contracts and Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, you will get unique weapons. * In Hitman: Blood Money, you will earn $150,000, also on higher difficulties, the NPCs will less likely notice your appearance thus make your job easier, see Notoriety for more. * In Hitman: Absolution, the player will get bonus points. The bonus points will decrease slightly depending on how many NPC's are subdued, but the points will be returned if the body is hidden. Note that dumping bodies over high ledges/railings will kill the target and Silent Assassin cannot be achieved. The eventual score will be different depending on difficulty. Gallery Love it when a plan is flawless.jpg|An example photo of the Silent Assassin rating in Blood Money Martinez Newspaper headliner.jpg|An example of a Silent Assassin newspaper article in Blood Money Silent Assassin Example.jpg|Another example of the Silent Assassin rating, with the details. Category:Gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Silent Assassin